


Too Good To Be True

by FaithIsAccidental



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithIsAccidental/pseuds/FaithIsAccidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Gruvia one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

Two years. It had been nearly two years since Juvia joined Fairy Tail and in all that time, she had never stopped fantasising about Gray. About how amazing he was, but more importantly, what life would be like if she and Gray were an item. Juvia was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Gray sitting next to her. As Gray's lips moved, Juvia continued staring at the wall in front of her, completely ignoring him, though not on purpose. She snapped out of her thoughts at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. The bluenette turned her head to look at him before smiling.   
"Gray-sama". Her voice was as upbeat as ever.  
"Did you listen to anything that I just said?" Juvia shook her head in response.  
"Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia was thinking". The ice mage had come to know exactly what that meant and didn't bother answering her when she said that anymore. Juvia's eyes locked onto Gray's hand as it started rising up from his lap, holding a sheet of paper and holding it out to her.   
"What do you think?"  
The water mage took the sheet of paper out of his hand and examined it for a second.  
"What does Juvia think?"  
"Yeah. You wanna do a quest?" Gray already knew the answer so he didn't know why he even bothered asking her. There was no way she was going to pass up any opportunity that got the two of them alone together. Just as Gray had predicted, Juvia nodded her head with a wide smile on her face. "Great, let's go". The water mage didn't have time to react before Gray grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the guild hall, constantly telling her that they might miss the train if they didn't hurry up, which got Juvia thinking. Why hadn't he booked a train after he got her response?   
The train ride didn't take as long as Juvia had expected it to, and the job itself had only taken a little over two hours for the duo to complete. Now that the job was done, the pair of mages headed back to the train station to catch the earliest train back to Magnolia. After all, there was no need to stick around. They were in a small town that had absolutely nothing for tourists to do. This train ride seemed longer than the one coming to the town, but Juvia didn't mind. Why would she? She was in the company of the dreamy Gray-sama. Once the train pulled into Magnolia station, Gray and Juvia quickly disembarked and started strolling through the streets towards their guild. The pair of mages got to the doors of the guild before Juvia took a shot. She grabbed hold of Gray's wrist and dragged him around to the back of the guild. Still holding his wrist, Juvia looked up at him, her deep blue eyes locking with his as she started leaning in towards him, slowly bringing her face closer to his. She kept getting closer to him until at last her lips softly touched his. Her other arm slid around his waist as her cheeks began to turn red. Juvia's eyes opened when she felt Gray's lips pushing in towards hers and his arms wrapping around her waist. He was kissing her back. There were so many times that she'd ran events like this through her head, but this time was different. Juvia pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss.   
"I was hoping you'd do that" Gray had a small grin on her face, making Juvia stare at him in confusion. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Come to my house at nine. We can do a lot more than just kiss". Juvia blushed furiously at his words as she nervously nodded.   
"Y-yes Gray-sama"  
An all too familiar ringing sounded in her ears as she sat up. Her breathing was slightly deeper and her heart rate was faster than usual. Her bed was kind of messy, probably from rolling around during the night, but she wasn't too bothered about that at the moment. Juvia sighed in disappointment as she looked around her room. Time to go back to reality.


End file.
